Crash and Burn
by Cat face
Summary: A very mushy Daiyako songfic to the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden


Common Grounds

Crash and Burn

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

A sigh escaped her lips, her beautiful cherry lips. They parted slightly allowing the air to pass, her eyes tearing up from tiredness. It was unlike her to look so bored; she was usually so good in class, but today. She yawned again, covering her mouth with one dainty hand, blushing slightly as the teacher shot her a questioning glance. It wasn't new to him, that look, he never payed attention. Why was she acting so different?

"Hey Hikari…" Daisuke whispered shielding his mouth from the teachers prying eyes.

Hikari turned, his angel locking eyes with him. Momentarily he forgot, his mind whisking off into a brief fantasy, but her frowning eyes brought him back. Her eyebrows knotted together in a look of frustration that was alien to her pretty face. Her eyes bore into him; he knew what they were saying. He could read so much into her eyes, things were said there that her mouth would never utter. What is it Daisuke, can't you see I'm tired and I don't want you annoying me. I'm not going to go on a date with you; you're flat out even talking to me, now go away. Yeah, he knew.

"Yes Daisuke?" She asked pleasantly, speaking words opposite to those read on her face

"Why the tired look, your not yourself today?" He said ignoring the annoyance in her eyes

"I stayed up late doing my homework." She replied biting her lips to prevent another yawn.

He knew she was lying; she probably stayed up late talking on the phone to Ken, or even being with Ken. It wasn't new to him, he knew what their relationship was, though everyone tried their best to hide it from him as if he were dumb and couldn't figure it out. He may not be quick in the head, but he knew what he saw when he saw it. It didn't affect him as much as it would have if it had have been Takeru. The only reason he resented their feelings for each other was the fact that Ken, possibly the best friend he had ever had, didn't even tell him. 

It was understandable though, Ken knew the feelings he had for Hikari, but that was still no excuse to keep it from him. And they all, everyone, the whole digidestined group were in on it; hiding the truth from him, him and Miyako. Whenever they would walk into a room their conversations would stop and they'd all look at each other like they'd been caught stealing cookies. He played along as well, just to humour them. But now it was getting out of hand, it had been going for too long and it was starting to get really frustrating

Though he had hated, no had dislike Miyako for the whole time they were in the digiworld. She was so annoying, but he did feel sorry for her. He knew how she felt, it was hard for him at first, but he could only imagine how hard it was for her. It was almost this thing, both their crushes being together brought them closer. Not close enough to be an item, no way! But she actually talked to him the other day, it was a conversation, they didn't even scream at each other one bit. Daisuke was surprised to say the least.

He had to find a way to get back at everyone, if he didn't he thought he might go crazy. He still was in disbelief that they could keep something so big, so important from them, but it was more irritating now than surprising. Maybe if he talked to Miyako she might have an idea of how to get back at them, she seemed to be the only person he could talk to in these times of deceit and mistrust, he didn't like those odds. But that was what his friendship had come to; everyone had depended on their intricately played lies, hoping that they wouldn't crumple like a card tower. 

He didn't know if he, or Miyako would be able to live like that anymore. It was maddening watching them whisper and smile behind his back, thinking to themselves their poorly acted plays had concealed the truth. It was sad seeing Hikari, his Hikari hide the truth behind her eyes, those eyes he could see so far into, those eyes that would never belong to him. And it was sad watching his friend, his best friend drift slowly away from him. Why? All because of some stupid lie that meant nothing to him, that meant noting to anyone. And as much as he tried to tell himself it didn't hurt, he was only joking with himself.

Give me a moment please 

To tame your wild, wild heart

Have you ever loved someone? It's not as wonderful as everyone makes it out to be, Miyako knew. She heard poets talk of love, like a flower, like the stars and the moon and all things wonderful. The truth was that love was painful, it never made your heart soar, but it made it fall. People, loved ones were never there forever, no matter who told you, people would always leave. And after that what? Your heart never soars for long, even if you believe it does, it will always crash

And friendship never lasts forever either. That's another lie built up over the years; that friends are always there for you when you down and so on. What happens when your friends are the ones causing you to be down? They say friendship is based on trust; well they certainly could have fooled her. For months now, and possibly longer her 'friends had lied and cheated her, expected her to be oblivious to everything. The only person that treated her with Respect was Daisuke, what a cruel twist of fate. 

Fate must have something in for her in Daisuke Motomiya is the only person she can count on. What was the world coming to? What was her life coming to? Not only had her heart been broken beyond repair, her friends, the people she had called friends betrayed her. They knew full well what their friendship had meant to her but they had thrown it in her face. If that's what her friendship meant to them she would rather Daisuke be the only friend she had. 

And she knew her smile was fading. Whenever they were around it meant slapping on that smile that she resented and pretending everything was fine and dandy. But she didn't know if she could keep that smile alive any longer, it was hard and she knew her eyes didn't hold the same shine they had in her carefree youth. She had grown old and died in the span of merely a few months.

She slowly slipped her glasses off her eyes rubbing the tears away that threatened to spill over the edges of her eyes. There was no one else in the bathroom at that moment, she was supposed to be in class but had lied her way out of it. She couldn't concentrate on anything but keeping that smile on her face. She couldn't talk to anyone without fearing it would slip and they would all find out. 

It was true though. She forced her lips into a smile, it looked forced; she couldn't keep going like this. And it made her look evil, her eyes showed no happiness, the happiness that was supposed to accompany the smile, it didn't shine in her eyes like it was supposed to. She sighed and looked away, she hated her reflection, it wasn't the person she was, her eyes looked so dull. 

She flicked the tap on and rubbed the cool refreshing water over her face, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying but she didn't care anymore. She couldn't keep her act up anymore, she couldn't go around like this anymore; the Yolie in the mirror was not the girl she wanted to be. She sighed and replaced her glasses on her wet face. It was going to take a while for her scared to heal, but she needed to get out of this rut and she would do anything to accomplish just that.

__

I know you feel like

The walls are closing in on you

Every time he saw her it reminded him of just what his life had come to. Her eyes, once bright and cheerful were now sad and dim. They had lost their once youthful shine, and he knew exactly who to blame. He noticed these things, these changes in Yolie ever since the lie had started. Usually he would have just passed it up as that time of the month, but it had been going for too long.

Daisuke watched her as she watched the rest of the group laugh and smile. How could they not notice the way her face drooped every time she thought no one was looking? How could they not notice her smile was so obviously forced? And how could they not notice she had been crying recently? He could see it all, but that was probably because he was the only person looking.

She glanced over at him, sighing and biting down on her bottom lip. He should ask her if she had any ideas of how to get back at them. It wasn't fair they should have to be lied to and expect not to do something. He for one knew that they wouldn't get away with it; he had to do something it was his nature. He smiled hoping to get one in return; she just sighed and hung her head picking at the food in front of her. He definitely had to do something.

He stood up and started making his way out of the school cafeteria catching Miyakos' gaze as he did. She watched him as he sifted his way around the mass of children that occupied the lunchroom her brown eyes pleading him to take her away from there. Without thinking Davis grabbed her by her arm and started dragging her through the crowds of people.

He watched her as she glanced back at the group, tears starting to bubble up in her eyes. He looked back over his shoulder at the digidestined group and at Ken and Hikari. They had to be careful of they didn't want their secret out; they were slipping faster then Miyako. And though they both knew the secret, he knew that it would be much worse if they told them after all this time. Somehow just the fact that they hadn't confirmed anything with them made it seem like it was all a dream or a big joke. 

Once he had dragged Miyako out of the school building she burst out in tears, falling to the ground and cupping her hands over her face. It was so much harder for her. He knelt down next to her on the soft green grass, he had to get her father away from the building, if anyone saw them here they'd start asking question and she wouldn't be able to handle it under the situation. He gently lifted her up and lead her father away from the building to a few trees that sat on the outskirts of the schools property. 

He sat her up against a tree and waited patiently for her to stop crying. He bit down on his bottom lip; he couldn't stand it when girls cried, even if it was Yolie. He leant over and placed a hand on her shoulder catching the attention of her tear stained eyes. He gave her a hopeful smile, but she merely turned away. If she didn't want to help him it didn't matter, he was going to get back at them, their 'friends'. 

__

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and

She didn't know why she started crying, it was a pointless exercise that accomplished nothing in the end, so why? She had seen them together, that was why, she had seen them with each other, all over each other and she couldn't take it anymore. The pressure had built to such an extent that she couldn't hold that fake smile anymore. It made her sick to the stomach; that smile, and she had cracked. But what was crying going to do?

She had tried to tell herself, tried so hard to say that if she didn't actually see it then there was a chance it couldn't be real. She had never seen them together like that before just then; bleeding hearts aren't best feeling. But then at that very moment her heart had felt as if it would explode in her chest. All her fears, her worst nightmares had jumped out at her in that single moment. They say that in one second someone's life can change so drastically it can never be returned.

She glanced up at Daisuke as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder and caught her reflection in his eyes. She quickly averted her eyes, not because she couldn't stand to look at him, over time he was the only person she could look at without being sick. But it was her reflection, the reflection she hated so much. Her eyes looked hollow, lifeless. If it wasn't for the tears that slid down her cheeks she could have sworn she was dead. 

She rubbed the tears away sniffing back another barrage of sobs. She felt so weak when she cried but she couldn't control it, it was like a disease. She looked back up at Daisuke, at his determined face. She had never expected him to be the one to comfort her, after all the arguments they had had she expected him to be the one to kick her when she was down. But it was the complete opposite. 

He glanced down at her again, this time giving her that mischievous smile that meant only one thing. He had a plan and it wasn't a very good one. He sat back on his backside across from her, his eyes glinting dangerously. She didn't want to know what he had planned; even if it was the sweet revenge she had craved for what seemed an eternity. She was too tired to be bothered at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for the rest of her life.

But he had a different plan in mind. He smiled excitedly at her waiting for the right moment to reveal his plan to her, what she wouldn't give for a bottle of aspirin.

"Yolie I got an idea." He said mouthing those words she had been dreading

"Daisuke I…" She started rubbing her temples to relieve the pain that throbbed there

"No Miyako this is really simple, trust me, it'll work." He said jumping to his feet and offering her his hand.

She didn't want to do this; she just wanted to climb into a hole and die. Shr didn't want to reveal to them that she knew because that would only lead to more questions and screaming and she didn't know if she could survive that without breaking down into tears of the weak. Without completely cracking. It was hard enough trying to conceal it, to put on that fake smile day in and day out. But then again if she told them it would get all that off her back…

"Alright, I know this is really dumb and it'll probably just lead to a whole bunch of screaming. But don't you think we've had to endure this for long enough? I say we just tell them and get it over with." 

__

You feel like you can take anymore

Let me be the one you call

He knew she wouldn't agree, it wasn't the best plan ever but it got the point across. He didn't have to do this and neither did she, they didn't have to sit back and twiddle their thumbs while the people they had called friends lied to their hearts content. He remembered Yamato telling him once that the crest of Friendship was activated by the friendship of those around you, and that friendship was when your friends were there for you. Based on the truth and sincerity shown by the people around you. It must have a hard time glowing now, and he for one was not going to settle with that.

He didn't care if Miyako didn't approve, he was going to tell them and he didn't care about the consequences. It was their fault to start off with and he was not going to see Yolie cry again. They didn't seem to realise what their friendship meant to him or Yolie. Though he would never admit it, their friendship meant everything to him, if it weren't for them he'd just be a dork with no one to laugh at him. And he knew it meant the same to Yolie.

He looked down at Miyako, at her once bright and cheerful eyes. They didn't seem to notice that they had drained the life out of her just by neglecting their friendship either; to him, they didn't even deserve to be friends if that was the way they were going to treat it. She glanced up at him the hurt showing obviously in her eyes, he hated seeing people like that, especially girls; it made him feel responsible and weak. 

He offered her his hand giving her an encouraging smile. She grumbled something about a headache but accepted it anyway pulling herself to her feet. She was reluctant he knew, but he didn't know why. Why would she want to live any longer like this? He hated seeing her like this, as much as he would deny it, he like fighting with her. It was a challenge and she was so cute when she was mad. 

"So are you in?" He asked hopefully knowing full well what the answer would be

"Daisuke I don't think this is such a good idea…" She started refusing to make eye contact with him

"Miyako I know that you don't want to do this, but I'm going anyway. I hate seeing you like this and I hate seeing them get away with what they're doing." Daisuke tried 

"I know but don't you think they'll slip soon enough. I mean they can't keep it up forever." She replied still not meeting his eyes

"Exactly, why should we wait any longer for the inevitable?" 

"Daisuke…" She trailed off turning her back to him 

"Miyako look," he said softer; laying a hand on her shoulder, "I know this is hard for you and that your hurt a lot by this. But you should have to be, if that's what they think of our friendship then I say screw them." 

She spun back around, tears shining newly in her eyes, but her face holding determination. He smiled down at her knowing he had got through to her, it was easy sailing from here.

"You're right, I don't have to take this anymore." She said, that familiar spark returning to her eyes

"That's the Miyako that I used to know." He said placing a hand on her shoulder

__

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you

Into the night

He was right, in every way. As much as she didn't want to tell them, he had a point. Sitting back and letting it grow would only make it more painful when the time came to reveal it. She didn't know if she was ready to right now though, her head ached and she felt queasy, but stopping Davis would be like trying to stop an avalanche. At least she didn't have to put on that awful smile.

She followed Daisuke into the Lunchroom her stomach flipping around in her abdomen and her heart skipping a beat with every step she took. Why was she so nervous, she already knew their secret what would it matter if they told her? Maybe it was the false sense of security she felt, they don't tell her its not there. Maybe it was the anticipation of what was to come, yelling screaming and tears. She didn't know if she would be able to go through with it.

They made it to the lunchroom in less time than she would have liked, she needed more time to gather her jumbled thoughts. Davis stopped out side the doors hesitating only for a minuet. He spun around to look at her, his eyes steady and determined. She was going to need that determination to get through this without crying. It was already obvious she had been but it would be worse if she started half way through.

"Are you ready?" He asked biting down on his bottom lip

"Yes." She replied unsteadily, still gathering the thoughts that swum randomly about her mind

"Are you sure?"

"Don't push it Daisuke." She grumbled taking a deep breath and readying herself for the trials that she knew were about to commence

"Okay…" 

He pushed the doors open easily revealing the familiar screaming crowd of children that filled the cafeteria. She caught sight of the digidestined group, they didn't even seem to notice her or Daisuke were gone. They seemed better off that way, especially Ken and Hikari. She felt her heart skip a beat as Daisuke boldly made his way into the cafeteria. She was starting to wonder if she could go through with it now that she was here.

Daisuke looked back at her, motioning for her to follow. She felt her throat get dry and her hands start to sweat. There was no backing out now, she wanted this and there was no way out. She took one shaky step after Daisuke followed by another, leading her closer to her impending doom. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and made her way through the thick crowd of people. She wasn't prepared for this.

She hesitantly made her way over to Daisuke who waited for her next to their table. Everyone in the group stopped what they were doing and stared at the two newcomers. Daisuke gave her an encouraging smile and turned to face the group, his eyebrows knotted together in determination. She on the other hand practically hid behind Daisuke, her eyes darting nervously from one group member to the other. She did not want this.

__

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart 

This was it, no turning back from here. He had dragged her here to face them and reveal to them they knew of their scandal. The thing was he didn't know if he could go through with it now that they were here. He had tried to be strong for her, but so many things were running through his head he couldn't grasp one of them for more than a second each. But he knew above all things that he had to be strong, he didn't have the crest of Courage for nothing.

"Guys, look," Daisuke started leaning his hands up against the table; "It's stupid to hide it from us any longer, we know about your little secret."

"What little secret?" Takeru asked glancing over to the other members of the table.

"I don't know what your talking about Daisuke-Chan." Hikari said sweetly

"Oh lay off it Hikari." Miyako yelled from behind him stepping closer to Hikari, her eyebrows knotted together, "We all know about your little secret relationship with Ken. What did you think we were stupid, you think we wouldn't notice? Just get over yourself and admit it already."

She was braver than he was. At first it had been him supporting her; she obviously didn't need it anymore. But how he wished he had a camera at that very moment; the look on Hikaris' face was priceless. And the surprise on the rest of the groups faces; did they actually believe they didn't know all this time? He laid a hand on Miyakos' shoulder, giving her a mischievous smile; she was back.

"I-I Miyako…" Hikari trailed off, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish

"Yeah that's right Hikari, we've known since it started." She continued her face only inches away from Hikaris', "What kind of friend would do that? Your not so good now are you?"

He would have stopped her there but he knew that any semblance of a relationship with Hikari had gone down the drain the minuet they walked in here and he didn't need to protect her anymore. Hikari shot him a glare that would have usually sent him to his knees, but he was unaffected now; he didn't really care if she never wanted to talk to him again.

"And what about the rest of you?" He added; motioning over the rest of the group, "What kind of people are you? We had though for a brief moment that we could consider you guys friends. I guess you need a few lessons on the meaning of friendship."

"Davis we were only doing it to protect you." Ken said grabbing hold of Hikaris' hand 

"My name is Daisuke," He shot back menacingly 

"Guys there's no need to blow this out of proportion." Takeru tried standing up and moving closer to Daisuke

"Okay Takeru, I won't blow it out of proportion if you give me one good reason why you decided to lie to us for, what was it, four months?" Miyako said back resting her hands against her hips

__

If you need to crash 

Then crash and burn your not alone

The whole cafeteria had gone silent to watch their argument unfurl; she could feel everybody's eyes on her, watching, waiting. She felt smothered by the tension; she needed to get out. She tried so hard to be strong but her courage was failing her and she could feel the tears start to build up behind her eyes. She glanced over at Daisuke, hoping to get any encouragement from him, but he was glaring at Ken.

Everything started go get slower and slower like a movie going into slow motion. She glanced over the table at everyone's expressions. Takeru looked surprised, as well as Hikari. Ken looked angry, his glare locked onto Daisukes' protective over his prize. And Iori poor little Iori, he was looking up at her, his eyes showing such guilt, tears shimmering in his innocent green eyes. He hated lying; it was a sin to him, so why did he want to keep this from her?

In a snap, an instant that almost made her head reel the world sped up back to its usual pace. 

"We were trying to protect you!" Takeru shouted waving his hand around.

"Protect us? Ha don't make me laugh," She shouted back momentarily forgetting about Iori, "How old do I look? I don't need you to protect me."

"Yeah," Daisuke agreed breaking his eyes away from Ken, "we don't need you to hold our hands." 

Miyako found her gaze unwillingly returning back to Iori, he looked ready to cry, his tears threatening to spill over his eyes. She couldn't stand to see him like that. He may have lied to her but he was like a little brother to her and she hated it when he cried. He had lied to her, but they must've convinced him that it was best for her if he continued to lie. He wouldn't do something like that unless someone told him otherwise.

Miyako could feel tears sting at the corners of her eyes, making their way slowly to her cheeks. She was crying, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about the lie, she didn't care about Hikari and Ken; she didn't care about any of that anymore. It all just seemed irrelevant, why was she making such a big deal out of it? Sure they had lied to her, but how many times had she lied to them?

"Miyako I'm sorry," She heard Iori whisper over Daisuke and Takerus' argument, tears spilling over his eyes and onto his cheeks.

All her barriers were broken with that one sentence. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. She felt her tears spill over her eyes anyway running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. She didn't want this anymore, she didn't want to cry anymore; it was weak. She spun around unable to hold Ioris' gaze any longer. Without a second thought she pushed her way past some interested bystanders and ran out of the cafeteria.

__

When you feel all alone 

And a loyal friend is hard to find

He watched her disappearing back as she ran out of the cafeteria. What happened? She had been going so well. He glanced around the silent cafeteria and back to Takeru who had also stopped his yelling. Everything was silent, no one moved, each waiting with baited breath for the next move to be made. Without a second thought he turned and ran after Miyako, he couldn't leave her alone, not now.

He wasn't sure if anyone followed, he couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his heart. He ran frantically through the halls of the school, each step causing butterflies to well up in his stomach. She had better be alright or he would hurt someone, especially Takeru. No one else was arguing at the time, it had to be something he said. He was going to pay, not only did he nearly kill her spirit, but he made her cry in front of everyone. And for a proud girl like Miyako, he knew that was a big fall.

As he neared the doors that lead outside the school building he caught sight of a shivering Miyako kneeling down on the floor with her back to him. He slowly made his way over to her, his heart leaping with every shaky sob she took. He was going to get back his Miyako if it meant giving up everything. He fell to the floor next to her, his hand grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it tight.

He felt her tense as his hand connected with her shoulder, her sobs stopping for a moment. She raised her head, her glossy tear stained chocolate eyes meeting his for the umpteenth time that day. She bit down on her bottom lip, tears flowing with such ease down her soft porcelain cheeks. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her shoulder, giving her what little comfort he could offer.

"I didn't mean to Daisuke, I'm sorry." She mumbled between sobs wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"That's okay Miyako, I don't blame you for anything." He whispered back 

"But I ruined it for us, now, now…" She trailed off falling victim to another barrage of sobs

She had every right to cry, it wasn't her fault at all. She shouldn't have to blame herself; she should be blaming Takeru or Hikari. This is what they had done to his Miyako; they had broken her spirit. That was the one thing that had drawn him to her; she was so cheery and optimistic. He would never have admit it, but if it wasn't for her he would have given up hope on everything a long time ago. 

It was a strange feeling but while he liked Hikari, or pretended to like Hikari there was always that nagging voice in the back of his head that told him Miyako was the one for him. If he hadn't been so stubborn he may have realised it sooner. If it wasn't for this whole thing he never would have even admit it to himself. When he had seen her that day, the very first day her eyes had lost their sparkle he had known that that was what kept him going. That was the reason he dragged himself out of bed in the morning, not to see Hikari but to see that shine in Miyakos' eyes.

__

Your caught in a one-way street

With the monsters in your head

Miyako gently pulled away from Daisuke, her tears still trickling down her cheeks. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she locked eyes with him, an unsure smile tugging at her lips. She didn't known why she did that, or why she started crying it just happened. When Iori had apologised to her in his sincere way, all the frustration and stress that had built up over the last couple of months she just couldn't contain any longer. 

She sniffed back another barraged of sobs watching Daisuke as he stood up and offered her his hand. Why he was still being so kind was beyond her, with everything she had put him through all her girly emotions; she would have gone crazy. But he didn't, he stood by her, suppose he didn't have the crest of friendship for nothing. Was he the only friend she had left?

She took his hand and pulled herself to her feet stumbling slightly and blushing even darker. He had been there for her for the longest time, the only person she could depend on, how was she supposed to repay that debt? It had also changed the way she saw him, no longer was he the annoying stubborn brat he had once been, it was almost like he had grown during there ordeal, or maybe she only just realised his other traits. 

She unconsciously slipped her glasses off and rubbed the remaining tears out of her red tired eyes. She felt Daisuke take her glasses out of her hand her immediate reaction yell at him, but she restrained herself squinting her eyes to see him. He was smiling at her, his dark chocolate eyes soft and welcoming, his mouth turned up in a pleased smile.

"You look better with them off." He said handing her glasses back

"Yeah well I can't see with them off." She shot back, immediately regretting it.

She replaced her glasses over her eyes, staring at the ground; her face she could imagine was bright red. She felt his hand on her chin, gently lifting her head to look in his eyes. She locked eyes with him sinking deep into his dark brown eyes, everything that had troubled her minuets ago drowned instantly in his chocolate brown depths. Her hear flip-flopped about in her chest and her face felt as if it were on fire. She had never been embarrassed to look at him before, but she had never been this comforted either.

"Miyako…" He whispered to her biting down on his bottom lip.

She felt her knees get weak at the sound of his voice. His face, like hers had flushed a bright pink making him look even cuter than before. She had never realised she felt this way towards Daisuke until now, she wanted nothing more than to sink into his arms and forget everything. She didn't care of he was the only person that ever talked to her again, that would be enough.

"Yeah…" She whispered back 

Their faces drifted closer together slowly, his warm breath caressing her neck. For the second time that day the world started to slow down as his lips brushed against hers, her heart stopping in her chest. Everything started to spin around them, but she barely noticed above the sweet sensation that ran from her lips through her veins, warming her entire body. She wanted this to never end, she never wanted to return to the cruel world out side Daisukes' warm embrace.

__

When hopes and dreams are far away

And you feel like you can't face the day

Daisuke could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he stared deep into her soft auburn eyes. She was so perfect, how could he have overlooked her all these years? Hikari was nothing compared to Miyako, his Miyako. The sparkle that he had loved so much was slowly starting to regenerate. He didn't now if he'd be able to hide his feelings anymore, he was hard for him, he hat to tell her.

"Miyako…" He whispered biting down on his bottom lip.

What was he supposed to say? He had never been very good at this kind of stuff, and knowing Miyako she would probably just laugh at him. She had a stronger head than he did, but that was half the reason he was attracted to her. He studied her face carefully, etching every detail into his mind. The light blush that danced across her nose and cheeks, the soft curve of her pink lips, each thick lash that outlined her eyes. He never wanted to forget her right now; she looked so perfect.

"Yeah…" She whispered back her face flushing darker, as his did

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her heavenly voice, he had to tell her now or he thought he might die. He opened his mouth to confess to her everything that was racing through his mind, but he couldn't, his mouth opened but he couldn't get his voice box to work. He could feel his face slowly drift towards hers, the smell of her hair wafting up to his nose. 

His lips softly brushed against hers, sending a wave of warmth through his body. His head felt dizzy and his heart felt like it would explode in his chest; her lips were so soft and sweet and the unforgettable smell of grapes made his limbs melt underneath him. He reached his arms around and placed them firmly on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, basking in the warmth of her body against his. 

The whole world seemed to slow to a stop as he stood there, Miyako held firmly in his embrace. Nothing could have ruined this moment for him, and he wished for it never to end. He didn't care about anything anymore; Hikari was completely forgotten. As long as Miyako was there everyone and everything else seemed irrelevant. He wanted to hold her for the rest of his otherwise worthless life.

Slowly the world sped back up as he pulled away from her, his eyes never parting from hers. A small smile tugged at his lips as a bright red blush covered her face. She was so cute. She diverted her eyes down to the ground, her lips parting slightly. Without thinking he lifted her chin up to gaze into her eyes, her sparkle was back and he felt he could never look away. He felt her arms snake around his neck as she laid her head against his shoulder. 

"Daisuke." She whispered softly, barely audible

"Mmm…"

"Thankyou…"

__

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you

Into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart 

If you need to crash 

Then crash and burn your not alone

__

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breath again

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei animation and probably a few other people. The song 'Crash and Burn' was written by Savage Garden. 


End file.
